


Fredless

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just using a quote from fredless. "Let's put it to a vote, shall we? All in favor say aye, aye. Motion passed. Good, your staying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fredless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

A/n: Putting a Wes quote to some use.  
A/n / Disclaimer : Don’t own any of the characters listed. This is a AU fic, set in any season. Fred hasn’t arrived yet. 

"Lets put it to a vote, shall we? All in favor say aye. Aye. Motion passed. Good. You're staying."

“Are you sure?, I mean I can always go back home.”

“We’re sure.” Cordelia stated fiddling with the buttons on her jacket. “Besides, we can always use another girl around here.”

“We can always use another set of brains.” Angel stated simply before walking out of the room too uncomfortable with the comfy tone of the conversation.

“Yea, I agree with Cordy” Gunn stated exhaling “We can always use another girl around here.”

“Yea, stay.” Spike stated simply before following Angel’s example and walking out of the room. 

“See, Willow.” Wesley announced before walking over to hug the girl. “We all want you to stay.”


End file.
